The Mikaelson Heir
by Becca Eccleston
Summary: Elena Gilbert is really Elena Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus and Cami. Having been human for a year, Elena is having difficulties adjusting to her life again, especially when old fling Marcel is thrown into the mix. More inside.


**This is a bit of a rewrite of my other story, Elena Mikaelson. I realized the first chapter of the other story had too many plot holes, so I'm restarting.**

 **Plot: Elena Gilbert is really Elena Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus and Cami. Having been human for a year, Elena is having difficulties adjusting to her life again, especially when old fling Marcel is thrown into the mix. What's more? Elena's stint as a human has caused her witch powers to reawaken, bringing new problems to the teen's life. How will she and her family deal when a werewolf shows up claiming to be pregnant with Klaus' daughter?**

 **Pairings: Klaus/Cami, Elena/Marcel, Kol/Davina, Aiden/Josh, Eventual Hayley/Jackson, Eventual Stefan/Rebekah/Matt, Bonnie/Jeremy, Eventual Caroline/Tyler, Eventual Damon/Katherine**

 _Elena_

He was going to kill me. I knew it, I had known it for a while now. Soon I would be with my parents, where I belonged. My beloved aunt Jenna would never know what happened to me. Jeremy would be forced to lie at my funeral. He'd have to say, "It was an animal attack. Just like Vicki Donovan's death." Alaric would know, and he'd have to lie to Jenna about how I died. It would crush her to know the truth, I know it would. What aunt wants to find out their niece was killed by a crazy, power-hungry vampire?

I said goodbye to Stefan, my beloved Stefan. "I love you." I'd whispered, "It'll be okay, I love you." And then I had told him to close his eyes, and I was gone.

Surprisingly, Klaus was gentle with me. He brought me to a hotel, which was odd. Wasn't he going to sacrifice me? Why were we in a hotel? Instead of asking, I allowed him to place me on one of the beds, and sat silently. There was no point in speaking when I was going to die soon.

Finally, a woman entered the room, a witch. She smiled at me and then at Klaus, and began chanting. I was confused. What about the werewolf? The vampire? The moonstone? Why weren't they here? The thoughts slipped from my mind as I felt my body become drowsy, and slowly, I slipped into sleep.

.

.

 _I was four years old. My mother chased me around in a large field, full of flowers. I giggled as she caught up to me, pulling me into her arms. But something was off, my clothes weren't normal. I was wearing a dress, like one you'd see in a Viking movie. Looking at my mother, I saw she was similarly dressed to me, her hair loose._

 _Suddenly, my mother morphed into another woman, a blonde with crystal blue eyes and a kind smile. But I did not shy away from the woman, for she was my mother too. My real mother. It was as if memories had been superimposed onto other memories, changing and distorting them._

 _A man walked into the field, laughing at the sight of my mother and me. I squealed and ran towards him as my mother set me down. "Daddy!" I squeaked, hugging him. He lifted me high into the air, swinging me around before propping me onto his hip. I realized with startling clarity that this was Klaus Mikaelson, and I had called him my father._

 _A haze fell over the field, and suddenly my parents were gone, replaced with a young blonde girl and brown haired boy._

 _We were playing together, giggling as we spun around in circles. "Bekah, help!" I yelled as the boy playfully picked me up. I giggled in delight and pretended to struggle to get down. 'Bekah' ran towards us._

" _Don't worry, Ellie! I'll save you from the big bad Kol!" She shouted, also giggling._

" _Rawr!" Kol laughed, pretending to be a fierce opponent, maybe a dragon or werewolf._

 _The haze fell over the field again, and the scenery changed. I was thirteen years old, and my grandfather was teaching me how to use a sword. "I want my granddaughter to be capable of defending herself against the toughest of creatures." He had explained when questioned by my father._

 _Strangely. Grandfather was always kind to me. He treated me better than my aunt and uncles, much better than my father. Grandmother sometimes said it was because I reminded him of their oldest daughter, Freya, who had died when she was young in the old world._

 _Grandmother also treated me well, teaching me small incantations and potions to help me practice magic. Grandmother was a witch, and so was I. She trained both me and my uncle Kol in the ways of magic, and I enjoyed it very much._

 _The haze from before fell over the space outside our home, and suddenly I was in my grandparents' house._

 _I was seventeen, and watched as one by one, my family was stabbed to death by my grandfather, including myself. When we awoke, it would be as a new species; vampires._

 _As memories flashed through my brain, I finally understood why I was receiving them. My mother and I had requested to be human for a year, and so my father had found a witch to turn us human for one year. Then, he would awaken our memories and we would revert to our true forms._

 _The year was up, and it was time for me to awaken._

.

.

I gasped as I woke. My throat was parched. I had not fed in what felt like years. In reality, it had been three hundred and sixty-five days since I had last fed. My father, as though sensing this, handed me a few blood bags, which I took gratefully.

As soon as my throat no longer burned, I set down the blood bags and looked up at my father. "Daddy!" I smiled, and jumped up to hug him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

 **It's not much but I knew I needed to help world-build for the plot to make sense. With that said, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
